The Internet, and in particular the World Wide Web, has enabled the instantaneous transfer of electronic files between computers that might be located anywhere in the world so long as the computers are coupled to the Internet. Because these files routinely represent documents, photographs, or perhaps bank account, credit card account numbers, all of which have economic value, the speed at which intellectual property and money can be transferred is now nearly instantaneous.
While the ease and speed with which documents and value can be transferred can be a boon to business it can also be a liability when the distribution of an electronic file needs to be controlled. By way of example, if a valuable work of art such as a photograph, is digitized (i.e. converted into an electronic file), uncontrolled reproduction and distribution of the electronic file that represents the art work will eventually render the work valueless. Electronically transferring files that have any sort of economic value is problematic because of the likelihood that economic value will be taken by those who are unscrupulous.
With the advent of electronic commerce, and the accompanying worldwide distribution of documents and other valuable information, a way of discerning that a document has been delivered to, and printed by, an intended recipient might prevent or reduce instances of fraud enabled by the ease with which electronic files can be reproduced and distributed.